1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electronic organs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A DC keyed synthesis organ employing an integrated circuit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,231 to Schrecongost, et al, and assigned to the assignee of the present application. This patent shows a synthesis-type organ with direct current keying and individual harmonic scaling utilizing integrated circuit techniques. Subsequently, there is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,944 to Schrecongost, and also assigned to the assignee of the present application, an integrated circuit organ system wherein the principal embodiment shows the utilization of thirteen integrated circuit packages as divider keyers for each keyboard of the organ. This patent does show various numbers of integrated circuit chips which might be used to produce the 61 notes for an organ manual, but there is no showing of a circuitry approach for utilizing four integrated circuit chips having a standard forty pin configuration, and in fact the '944 patent indicates a preference for a thirteen package approach.